User talk:Wwewrestling
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Skorge page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- The Forgotten Jedi (Talk) 17:35, September 11, 2010 Warning Do not remove templates on articles and the talk pages for articles are not forums. Please respect the talkheaders.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) sorry mate I didn't know im new around here. By the way how come we cannot edit the General RAAM page? Thanks wwewrestling :Its unlocked now. But before editing please read the Gearspedia:Manual of Style.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) What is your source for Minh and RAAM not being in multiplayer for GOW3? --The Forgotten Jedi 22:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I thought it has been confirmed they are not returning By the way I added on RAAM's page that it is unclear whether RAAM will be returning for Gears of war 3 is this ok? ::Source it; don't add "Unknown" like "its not clear". Its against our MoS to add unsource information and information leading to speculation.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:42, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ok sorry mate sorry for the inconvenience caused if i have Thanks wwewrestling Recent Image you uploaded. So where is the link?--Chairman Jack the Black 23:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtwadM4xQKI Marcus This image was taken from a youtube screenshot. ::I'm asking for the wikia commons image you uploaded not the one about Marcus Fenix.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Cyclops Wwewrestling it does not matter that the Cyclops face looks like a regular drone, since the Cyclop is a regular drone that just has Veteran status in the Locust Army.--Chairman Jack the Black 10:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I thought The Cyclops had a different head model the Standard Drone, plus the Cyclops are more aggressive and deadlier than the Standard drone, well thats what it says on there biography. Wwewrestling I'm sick and tired Of telling you to respect the image policy. Enjoy your ban.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont get it, your site says please try to edit this page but then you go and ban people for trying to edit! :You where ban not for editing but continuing violating our Image policy. You uploaded several images that broke all our rules then when I question you. You just brushed it up. So that is why you are blocked. Case close.--Chairman Jack the Black 16:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Why did you remove the action figure link from RAAM's page?--The Forgotten Jedi 19:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that I was meant to revert it back, sorry mate. 09:56, April 16, 2011 Wwewrestling RE: Barrick and RAAM I hope that is just groundwork for them to be downloaded, and that they really aren't on the disc. Because that would be really annoying.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *I agree, I have heard they are locked content, waiting for EPIC to add them to the marketplace as DLC. Wwewrestling 19:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: DLC Might be leak so lets be quiet about it. But I'd seen videos like it before and I'm happy,--JacktheBlack 18:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC)